Devotion of Desire
by LittleKoneko11
Summary: Learning how to control one's cursed gear is very difficult at the beginning. Especially when your mind can't focus on the task. (Mature: Shusaku x Narumi)


Devotion of Desire

 **Anime:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End)

 **Pairings:** Iwasaki Shusaku x Narumi Makoto

 **Warnings:** Smut, PWOP, frottage

 **Spoilers:** Minor spoilers for Chapter 28 / Episode 17

Set sometime before Chapter 25 / Episode 16

 **A/N:** I know this is not something that would probably actually occur with their demons but it's fun to imagine.

 **Summary:** _Learning how to control one's cursed gear is very difficult at the beginning. Especially when your mind can't focus on the task. (Mature: Shusaku x Narumi)_

* * *

" _Akahebi-_ "

Shusaku hissed out, clearly annoyed with his demon. Narumi was swearing, at what, Shusaku wasn't quite certain. Could be him, could be his cursed gear. Knowing Narumi, it was probably both. Shusaku had a manifestation type and he was still getting used to it. He'd pulled it out a few times but he required a target to get the full training. So, he had asked Narumi to help. It was going fine for _months_ of practice. Then Akahebi was apparently fed up with Shusaku's wondering eyes and mind so he wrestled control away enough to wrap the chain around both of them. Followed by it promptly binding itself to Narumi.

Akahebi doesn't release it's target.

Shusaku wasn't familiar enough with how to release it either and the concentration he needed wasn't readily available. Not with Narumi swearing but more importantly not with him _squirming_ like he was. He also couldn't start arguing with his demon either with all the distractions. He didn't want to feed the thing with his _stupid_ desire. They were at least still standing for the moment but Shusaku was fighting with Narumi over that. Narumi was still trying to move away but to no avail.

"Makoto-"

"Unsummon that damn thing!"

"I'm trying. Could you just settle for a moment so I can concentrate." Shusaku spoke in a calm voice.

"You're cursed gear is so useless."

Shusaku gave him an unimpressed look "Just because it's not a possession type doesn't mean-"

"All it does it tie things up!"

"It just takes some _strategy_. If you'd stop being a kid and think about it, you'd find it's uses."

"You're the childish one! Why the hell did Guren give you the stupid thing?!"

"He said it was compatible with me. Same reason he gave you yours."

"It should be easier than this, you got it to submit to you right?"

"I did." _'but he's still annoyed at my pining.'_

"So get it to let go!"

"As I said- if you can settle-"

"Look Akahebi, you got me! Now let me go-"

"Makoto you're movi-"

Shusaku couldn't stop the movement this time, Narumi's strength beating out his. They tumbled to their side, Shusaku's eyes widening a fraction. Narumi jerked to his side, forcing Shusaku to land on top of him. Their foreheads colliding painfully as Narumi's body hit the floor.

"Shit. Shusaku, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. How about you? You hit the floor rather hard."

"Ha. I'm fine..." Narumi gave him a concerned look.

 _'Oh. An apology.'_

"I'm alright really. Sorry, just let me concentrate and talk to him. Akahebi's really quiet so it's hard to tell if he's listening, so it could take a bit."

"I-I see, take your time I guess?"

Shusaku leaned his head on Narumi's shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating on calling out to his demon. Hoping he'd answer. He didn't get a response but that was normal. What was important was the fact he could feel him.

 _'Akahebi, please release us.'_

 _Are you going to let me eat?_

 _'No. You're not in control. I am. We made a deal.'_

 _It'd be so delicious._

Shusaku ignored the images he could feel Akahebi trying to work into his mind.

 _Just a taste. Just give in._

 _'I'm not going to.'_

 _You may not but what's stopping him?_

 _'What do you-?'_

Shusaku was promptly brought out of his thoughts by Narumi's squirming. One of Narumi's legs briefly bending between his two before relaxing as he seemed to be trying to get comfortable. Shusaku assumed it must have been an accident, Narumi's impatience getting to the better of him. Shusaku felt like his face was on fire... but the warmth wasn't coming from his own. The question came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Why are you blushing?"

"What!? I'm not. Who'd get embarrassed over being tied to their childhood friend? That'd be dumb."

Shusaku kept his face towards the floor, not moving from his resting spot.

"You talk with your demon?" Narumi asked, eager to change the topic.

"I tried to but he seems to be annoyed with me."

"So why do I have to suffer?" Narumi whined.

"..."

"This sucks, we could be training."

"I know." Shusaku let out a sigh.

Narumi tensed and the heat that had been fading was back.

"..." Shusaku remained silent for a bit before getting concerned at the lack of sound or movement "What is it?"

"C-could you not breathe on my neck?"

 _'Oh.'_ Shusaku turned his head a bit more to the side "Fine but I hope I don't get a neck cramp."

"Don't be a baby."

"I didn't say it would be your fault."

"How would it be my fault?"

"You can't handle air on your neck."

Narumi puffed "Well-" and then Shusaku jumped as air was blown fairly close to his neck. His skin prickled and Shusaku instantly tried to curl away. Failing due to the body and floor being in his way. Narumi let out a sharp sound and Shusaku could guess why. Their legs were still intertwined and with their very small height difference Shusaku was able to press his leg up for the briefest of moments. It was also then that Shusaku felt Narumi begin to get aroused.

Narumi froze as did Shusaku before he replied calmly "Okay, I see your point." Shusaku's voice even despite his growing blush and excitement "I won't do it again."

Narumi didn't respond, Shusaku could feel the tension but he was pretty sure he had managed to act oblivious to what just happened.

 _'We're both young teenagers.'_ Shusaku's mind rationalized _'He's probably really ashamed of his reaction. It doesn't mean anything other than he goes through hormones like the rest of us. Not aroused by me at all... just the stimulation. There's a difference.'_

Shusaku could still feel it, their bodies pressed too close together due to the chains. The thought of being tied together made Shusaku's lower region stir and he cursed himself a thousand times over. Infinity towards a weapons wasn't supposed to mean an infinity for relationships of this kind. His friendship with Narumi was so over or at least any sort of respect Narumi had for him. Then again, they were in this together, so maybe he could just suggest to ignore it? Shusaku looked to read Narumi's face to see if that was a possibility. Their eyes met, Narumi's looking at him in shock for being caught staring.

Narumi's face was bright red, so red that it was actually drawing out the red tint to his hair. His mouth was slightly slack and his eyes having more of a droop to it for being so surprised. Shusaku was caught off guard by how beautiful he looked in that moment, he didn't say anything. Shusaku had no idea what his face looked like. He didn't really care because Narumi had leaned forward those few centimetres to press their lips together. No, he wishes he could remember what his expression was if it caused Narumi to do this.

It didn't last as long as Shusaku would've liked "Makoto..." he called out quietly.

That tone seemed to spark something as Shusaku was flipped onto his side in Narumi's rush to try to get at his lips again. The change of position fitting for more comfortable kissing where they could add pressure without having to lean so much. Shusaku matched the pacing but couldn't match the strength Narumi seemed to have. Shusaku felt his head being pushed back, so he shifted the angle. As they separated for air, the change in angle gave Shusaku access to other areas. Shusaku began kissing the underside of Narumi's jaw.

Narumi hissed at the action, seemingly sensitive. He squirmed again and let out an unabashed moan as their bodies shifted together. Shusaku forced himself back on top, since it provided better rutting potential and an easier angle for the underside of Narumi's jaw. Shusaku felt the tingling pleasure build as the flush in Narumi's face spread to where he was kissing. The longer he went, the more noises he drew and Narumi all but yelped when his tongue took a brief swipe at the heated skin. Narumi couldn't hold still, he wanted to do something. His fists clenching, wishing he could grab Shusaku so he could get some traction.

"More. I can't from here-"

Shusaku complied with the limited movement he had. He pressed his thigh down and nudged Narumi's leg to the side so he could move more freely. Adding and relieving the pressure in a steady rhythm. Narumi moaned out at the feeling, face not getting any paler. Shusaku realised he was ignoring himself in this exact moment but he couldn't deny Narumi's wishes. Everything felt so hazy and his ears felt like they were pounding, the noises Narumi making sounding louder.

"Shusaku-"

That caused the gears to change and Shusaku stopped with his leg, needing more direct pleasure, a more soft slide. Shusaku had to shift his legs, placing them to either side so Narumi's was settled in between. Then he began to slide down. Knowing in this position, he could lower and Narumi had enough traction to thrust up. He couldn't get enough force on his own since he couldn't fully kneel. He had to rely on the small stutters they could muster with their chests stuck to each other. Narumi was happy to move, meeting Shusaku's gentle movements with his firm ones.

"How are you still this quiet? I didn't-" Narumi paused for breath "-didn't think you'd still keep that trait of yours when you're this aroused."

Shusaku couldn't answer, too far gone to even make a sound, all he could form was a breathless pant against Narumi's neck. Narumi gave him another quiet noise as he tried to force himself off the floor more to change the pace. Desperate for release but they weren't getting enough friction and Narumi whined in frustration. His hands trying to seek out Shusaku's hips in order to get more control but not quite able to bend his arms enough to do so. He called out Shusaku's name again. Who gave a low groan in response, trying to press down harder in order to help relieve both their frustrations.

Narumi felt the chains loosen but the tightness that was vanishing was replaced by Shusaku's bruising hug. Who shortly followed the action by pushing off Narumi's chest to finally sit up and repositioned so he was enclosed by Narumi's legs. Narumi could barely register that he had a complaint as Shusaku hiked both his legs up and then he pressed them together hard. Narumi moaned loud at the sensation. The new angle allowing for a different sensation to build, more intense then what they were doing before. It didn't take long to find a rhythm again.

Shusaku focused more on where they slid against each other and Narumi focused on thrusting his hips heavily to get the friction just right. Shusaku letting a quiet groan and Narumi choking on a groan of his own. Narumi gripped at Shusaku's butt, forcing Shusaku to meet his thrusts harder. Narumi somewhat wishing Shusaku would be stronger in his movements so he was more pinned between the hard thrusts and the floor. However, he hated the idea of not being able to move more. He couldn't take much more of this.

It was too much, too soon and the tension of not being able to get enough before wasn't helping. The thrusts starting to extend and pass over every inch of their sensitive members. Shusaku wished for the briefest of moments they had removed their clothes before losing rational thoughts. Narumi threw his head back as he found his release, finding Shusaku's weight on him shortly after. The first thing Narumi registered upon was the rapid pants coming from Shusaku's lips against his chest. The next thing was the fact his trousers were now sticky and that Shusaku's were in the same state. At least as far as he could tell from the dampness pressing against his leg.

"You- uh-" Narumi paused for breath and Shusaku just hid his face in Narumi's chest out of shame "That was... intense."

"Makoto..." Shusaku started to give some form of excuse.

However, similar to how he called his name the first time, it seemed to have a positive reaction as he forced Shusaku to look at him so he could kiss him. Shusaku was surprised and not sure how to respond. Somewhere he felt a happy buzz but the feeling of confusion was stronger. His expression seeming to convey it as Narumi's face renewed with a flushed expression.

"It's- it's rude not to kiss someone after that." Narumi complained, looking away.

"I thought you'd be angry." Shusaku's eyes widening at his unintended honesty, the post high must be loosening his tongue.

"Uhh." Narumi paused, staring down at Shusaku before looking away embarrassed, choosing not to say anything.

"..."

Narumi just let out a huff, refusing to look at him.

"You like me?" Shusaku sat up.

"I never said that."

Shusaku felt his mind click again "I like you too." knowing he had to be a bit more mature in this. Leaning forward so he could kiss the side of his lips.

Narumi just spluttered at him and Shusaku gave a soft smile. "You've been watching me too and... you kissed me first."

"I wasn't letting you initiate and it's pretty obvious so you don't need to spell it out."

"I think if it was obvious we wouldn't have needed to be tied together to make a move."

Narumi rolled his eyes "You're ruining the moment by talking."

Shusaku just looked at him amused and gave a supportive squeeze to Narumi's hand.

Narumi's blush darkened "C-could you stop straddling my leg?"

Shusaku felt his face light up and he stood up quickly with an apology.

Narumi laughed at him before standing up "I guess we can leave training till later... or at least expand the time frame."

"..." Shusaku was almost certain that Narumi was implying they'd be doing this more often.

Narumi just casually stretched, and Shusaku felt his eyes wonder on instinct. Narumi just grinned cheekily "See? Obvious."

Shusaku gave him a disapproving frown, blinking softly as Narumi offered out his hand "Come on. I think we should change. Uniforms aren't designed for this and I'd rather get changed."

"..." Shusaku grabbed his hand and Narumi gave him a tug forward towards the door before letting go.

"Oh, and Shusaku?"

"... Yes?"

"Next time, I'm being the superior one."

"Depends whether Akahebi will allow it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Very small smut fanfic but I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
